Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 664 - Spaghetti Squash
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #664 - Spaghetti Squash is the six-hundred sixty-fourth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the twenty-fourth episode of Season 7. Video Overview Thanksgiving Kurt heads out with Wolfie, and says that yet again he is recording this live. Once again, Kurt is not going back to Chicago for Thanksgiving, instead going home for Christmas. He is not going to try and re-create a Thanksgiving meal, but will pick up some spaghetti squash. Minecon Earth in Seattle Minecon Earth was this past weekend, and he went to the Museum of Pop Culture for a watch party after getting invited by Microsoft. He liked renting houses with MindCrack at previous Minecons even if the conventions have been not great. SethBling and a few other YouTubers were present, and they were well taken care of. The host of Minecon Earth was Will Arnett, along with Lydia. The big takeaway from Kurt is that it could've all been pre-recorded. The live feed cut in and out, upsetting some people. He and Seth did a build battle against some local developers then a Q&A, then they 'judged' a building contest before a signing. Kurt is very grateful that Seth was there just to have a friendly face. He was gone from Juno, but she was fine for eight hours alone. Question: Would you ever consider flying with Juno, aka crating her for a flight? Kurt does not recommend anybody do that as he almost triggers a Creeper under some treetops. People have been faking service dog accreditations to get them to fly directly with the owner, which is better for the dog. Calling out ConeDodger who asked the question, Kurt tells him to fly out to Seattle instead. Question: How was your first hike with Juno? The day after Minecon Earth he went on a long walk with Juno, and tried some recall with her that went well. Question: Have you been to the Space Needle? How about Pikes Place Market? Kurt has about no desire to go up the Space Needle, it's expensive and not that exciting. He's never bought anything at Pikes Place, saying it's a tourist trap. The flower shops confuse Kurt as well. The Museum of Flight is something Kurt can recommend, the Concord being a highlight. He went to Mount Vernon, and Question: Any plans on doing more vlogs during driving videos? He has honestly forgotten about those, but has concerns about the bad weather now and that he gets that content out of the way at the start of the streams. Question: Would you like to make your own video game, maybe from an art perspective? If he ever had that much motivation he'd make a game like Everything, silly but also with depth to it. Even Eidolon would be interesting, he did a similar project in college. It involved trying to remember where he got all his pens from. Kurt liked audio design, and made a random music generator his senior year in college. Kurt wishes everyone a good Thanksgiving, and tells people to support Net Neutrality.